


Road Trip

by VeniVediVici



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniVediVici/pseuds/VeniVediVici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from cakeinabasket on tumblr: Belle doesn't lose her memories and goes with Gold, Emma and Henry to the airport. Disclaimer: This was not taken from anyone else's work, nor was it inspired directly by anyone's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cakeinabasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/gifts).



“Are you sure that it’s safe?” Belle asked tentatively, sticking close to Rumple’s side as they made their way towards the security check; Rumple thanked his lucky stars that Belle had suffered memory loss of what happened that dreadful night. She’d awoken in the hospital E.R. and looked at him like he was the only thing in the world. Which was true, because she remembered little more than being stuck in the cell and meeting him that once. Emma had suggested bringing along the amnesiac girl, and Rumple was more than glad to oblige that request. She was safer with him anyway. “That big, metal…thing?”

“I believe it’s called a plane, dear, and yes, it’s usually quite safe.” He said, feeling as out of his element inside as she did on the outside.

“Usually?” Belle exclaimed, gripping his sleeve tightly. “You mean it doesn’t work all the time?”

Emma turned around with a smile; she turned out to be quite good at answering most of Belle’s questions about the outside world. “It’s okay, Belle. The only times it hasn’t worked were either a long time ago or people actually wanted it to not work.”

Belle seemed satisfied with the answer until they reached a doorless frame and men in strange uniforms holding out bins. “What’s going on?”

“Security,” Emma replied, already removing her jacket and shoes and placing them in the bins. “Just follow my lead.”

Belle kept her eyes locked on Rumplestiltskin’s as she removed her couture jacket and ballet flats and repeated the same motions as Emma. She walked through the frame, looking wide-eyed and awestruck. The guard actually had to nudge her towards a free space to retrieve her items, she was so amazed at what she could see. “Oh, Rumple, this is…so amazing. I’ve never seen anything like this!” She exclaimed, overcoming the anxieties she’d previously felt and she became a young girl in essence.

“They have a Cinnabon’s here!” Henry said with a wide grin. “Can I go get some?”

“Yeah, sure kid.” Emma replied, handing him some money.

“Come with me,” Henry took Belle’s wrist and half-ran toward what appeared to be a store in the wall. Belle had a matching grin on her face. 

She’d also completely forgotten to put on her shoes in her excitement.


End file.
